monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Incubus/@comment-25075355-20150913135236/@comment-26419174-20150915143427
@Kuruni: Wow. Just... Wow. If someone were to read you post without reading mine (s)he would probably think I made a rant longer then that of John Galt describing how MGE world is worse then the grimmest and darkest parts of 40k, then proclaimed my position to be the only true one and then called anyone who dares to disagree names. The only twist is: I didn't, so... Why so angry? Now to the points starting with 0 aka your introduction. There are 2 points there: 0a that is that I claim that whoever throws realism out of the window is wrong and 0B that MGE is not suipposed to be realistic so stop arguing from that position. The former point (0a) is simple. I never claimed that I am right and anyone else is wrong, I am perfectly fine with people having different opinions, expressing them and putting arguments based on their opinions. However that also mean that i expect them to do the same or me and my opinions. The latter point (0b) to me boils down to this: MGE is indeed a fantasy world and we have to allow it some free space and to suspend our disbelief in some of the less realistic bits of the world. The catch is that every suspencion of disbelief has limits and, if those limits are crosed, the verse starts feeling less of living breathing universe and more like a cardboard cutout inhabited by marionettes.And that gets problematic whenever i try to immerse my self in that world, to escape into it. the reason is< that for me to truly immerce my self in the verse it becomes neccesary to forget about the forth wall and all the things behind it, such as meta rules, which gets really problematic, when the scenarios internal logic dictates one course of action and the meta riule forces another, simply because characters stop acting as if they were actual being and start acting like puppets. Which is actually the reason I ask the question like the one you answered in cokckatrice or party answered in demon: I find a sutiation where meta and logic(or sometimes facts for the lack of better word) collide, fail to find a solution on my own, and then bring it here hoping that people will notice something I didn't. 1. Once again, I understand the right of other people to have different opinions nd express then and i never claimed my own position to be anything other than my opinion.However just as I respect others' right to express their view I expect the to respect my right to express mine. With regards to DE, well I wrote a paragraph decribing my issues with suspencion of disbelief so let's just say that such a universal answer is to me quite an immersion breaker, which is why i am striving to find solutions that involve it as little as possible. Oh and out of sheer curiosity: why exactly do you think I am trying to go grimdark? 2. This bit appears to have missed the point of my post in this topic. Davinel made an argument that incubisation has no drawbacks whatsoever. Since I disagree, I brought up the biggest one I have, the one, I hasten to add, you and I had a long duscussion under Druella, in order to hear his, Taunt9000's or anyone else's opinins on the subject hoping that that they might find something that we have missed in said long duscussion. Although, your post got me thinking, is it even possible to justify "People always ending up with their favorite girl(s)" without going meta? @wikia person. Sure you can, that's the whole point of the comment section. :-) Now the issue I have with the whole situation is that i am highly suspicious of the idea of forsed mental changes in principle, mostly on the acount of the issues with philosophical identity. In such a situation, the variety of options with very little being set in stone, even before you start taking the narrator inreliability in consideration, stops being an advntage and becomes a problem. The issue goes will I(or any other person undergoing the changes) be myself after the changes, or will it be someone else with my face and name? And what if the amount and type of changes will be different? What then? If you have a lot of time to kill, you might want to check comments under Duella. We had a long argument with Kuruni on this topic. Edit: Typos and answer to a new post